Slipped away
by Crazy Giant Elf Fairy
Summary: It's about Derek writing to Marti after she's passed away with the song slipped away. Please R&R it is my first LWD story so be nice


Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or slipped away by Avril Lavigne

AN: So I decided to write this when I was listening to this song I must admit that I did get a teeny bit tearful but I guess that's normal. I know Derek isn't really like this in the show and this is AU but I decided to try it and see if anyone liked it so please please please review and tell me what you think. You may flame if it really suits you but just know I'm not going to take it into consideration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

Dear Smarti,

I miss you, it's been a couple months but I haven't been able to get out of bed. I think of you everyday and sometimes I lay in your bed holding your bear. It's my fault I know smarti wish I could have saved you from it.

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

FLASHBACK

Eighteen-year-old Derek Venturi drove Nora's mini van in the pouring rain to get his younger sister Marti from her best friends house. He pulled up the cement drive way and ran up to the front door quickly ringing the doorbell. A Tall, slender, women answered the door. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her clothing consisted of gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"You must be Derek." She said smiling He noticed how her teeth were stained 

"Yeah I'm here to pick up Marti." He said flashing his classic Derek Venturi smirk.

She nodded and went off to get the girls the next thing he knew Marti was running to put her shoes on.

"Hi Smerek guess what today in art class we made paintings of people who we love the most and I made one of me and you do you wanna see it?" The young girl gushed grinning toothily up at him. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach and his throat clenched she loved him most. Wouldn't surprise him though he had partially raised her until dad remarried Nora. He nodded as she pulled it out of her plain hot pink back pack. "See my art teacher said that its really good and wanted to hang It up but I wanted to show you first I told her I would bring it back tomorrow."

"It's really great Smarti." He said looking over the painting, truth be told the painting was good they were standing on a beach, him and her, holding hands it almost looked real.

"C'mon Smarti we should get going dad and Nora will freak out if were home late." The ride home was silent for the most part and Derek went to glance back in the review mirror, if only he hadn't, Marti was asleep but the next second they were slammed into by a truck. Instantly he felt pain shoot threw him he could hear Marti scream out.

He tired calling out her name and to look around to see if she was fine but there was something wrong he couldn't move. He tried to sit up but found his legs were crushed underneath, but at the moment his pain didn't matter he lifted him self up and just as he was about to look back pain went searing threw him and the world went black.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same _

_Ooooh_

_Na na la la la na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

I woke up in the hospital and you they said you hadn't made it but you tried real hard. You were always a tough kid but I couldn't help but think of how I didn't say good bye or give you one last hug. Your funeral was the worst I was in a wheel chair I couldn't walk but I had wanted to help carry your casket down the aisle.

Dad wouldn't let me, you would have called him mean and ran away crying. Which is what I did I just wish I could have done something to save you. It's my fault I should have done something to stop the truck from hitting us but I looked back. I killed you smarti and I'm sorry.

_Oooooh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

Everyday I think about it and I think about the funeral. Casey was there she was trying to be strong but she started to cry when they carried your casket down, everyone did. She looked at me and I looked at her and the only word I whispered was "Why?" why was you who died. I should have died that day not you.

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.._

_The say you slipped away_

_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

I know your not coming back now smarti but it still hurts but one day I'll see you in heaven and we'll play dress up just one more time and I won't let you slip away again. It was my fault, I know it but I love you I love you so much and I hope that your being loved up there just like you were down here.

Love,

Smerek

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah _

_I miss you_


End file.
